erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cailynn Liadon
Cailynn is a Wood Elf Ranger who has been traveling with the group since she first arrived in Haven Cross to join the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild. She is a Leather Worker. Appearance Cailynn is a bit shorter than average, at a height of 5"2', with a slender and slightly muscular build. She has fair skin, chocolate brown hair, and light green eyes. With a quick look you can tell she is a craftswomen of some kind. She has calluses on her hands from cutting leather, scars from using chemicals during the long processes of tanning and curing hides. She usually dons leather armor. Personality At first impression, Cailynn is laid back, though typically doesn't trust others. Once you get to know her though, she is loyal, and would give you the shirt off her back. She cares deeply about those she would consider a friend. If she would consider someone her enemy, she probably won't let them off lightly. She would openly show her disdain for them. Though, her hate would rarely make her kill someone, unless she knew they would live on, and be merciless and kill innocent people that don't deserve it. Depending on the situation, she tends to not hide emotions well. If the situation is less serious or stressful, she can usually hide it. Though, the worse the situation, the quicker she tends to break under the stress. The situation in the prison being a good example of something that she couldn't handle and a simple nervousness or being upset about something, being something she can hide pretty well. While growing up in a guild, she tended to get the knack for understanding businesses, and how they work. She tends to not dislike government and bureaucracy, like Claire might, but sees it more as a necessary evil. Though, in the case of the situation in Elin, she sees that as a situation she can't ignore. She has always had some interest in leatherworking, even as a young child, she looked up to someone in her small village who seemed to inspire her later to take on the trade. When she was disconnected from her family she was asked about her interests, and the man who helped her was able to get her in as an apprentice at a leather workers guild. She worked diligently and far surpassed her peers, even though she was still very young. Sometimes her ambitiousness could be her downfall though, as she can be pretty competitive, and would stop at almost nothing to do better than her peers. Biography She joined the party at the beginning of Season 2, at the time consisting of Claire, Dain, and Penny. Before joining The Party, Cailynn was employed by a Leather Workers Guild. She has revealed to the party that she left on bad terms. It is unknown to the party exactly why she came to Haven Cross though. She has also revealed that, prior to joining the Leather Workers Guild, She had been separated from her family. Her village was attacked by orcs but she was able to get away with some other survivors of the attack. She doesn't know if her parents are alive or dead, but she wants to get off the island to find out about their whereabouts. Once they are done with the situation in Elin. Affiliations * The Party: Originally, Cailynn hadn't had the intention of making friends when she planned to travel to Haven Cross, but the shared battles they've had together have brought them together naturally. She now cares for them and would risk her own safety for them. * Martin: While not being close with Martin, she still thinks of herself as partly responsible for his safety. For her own reasons, and because they promised his family that they would watch over him during the Battle of Haven Cross. * Leather workers Guild: The guild Cailynn originally left before joining the party. The Party doesn't know much about it other than she left on bad terms. * Fargi's Garments: During their stay in Elinstad, Cailynn decided to work at Fargi's Garments, A shop in the Commercial District, to help pay for their stay at The Broken Bottle. * The Resistance: A freedom-fighting organisation found operating within the region of Elin. Notes & Trivia * Cailynn was once called the mom of the group, a title which she doesn't seem to mind at all. * Cailynn tends to have emotional breakdowns easier than anyone else in the party, Though this may be due to all the stresses they are dealing with, rather than her capability to deal with stress in general Category:Player Characters Category:People Category:Season 2 Category:Elves Category:WIP Category:Females Category:Erilán Reawakened